halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeno Panthakree/MP Assault Rifle
10 Caliber? That's fucking 100 inches in width (for the bullet). I think you should tone that down a bit, brah. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 15:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I'll change it. It sounded okay because the Battle Rifle round is 9,5 or something like that. The Battle Rifle fires a 9.5 mm bullet. That means that it's less than a centimeter across. Perhaps what you were thinking of was a 10mm bullet, which they've actually made! :) -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 15:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC) -- Ach, you are still using caliber! Let me explain. :) Caliber is in inches, and so, basically, a .50 caliber bullet (yes, the one used in the "Light Fifty", M107 Special Application Scoped Rifle) is half an inch in diameter. What you're giving is a 9.8 caliber bullet now, which means that it's 98 inches in width. :) Now, use millimeters, a unit of the metric system, and you have yourself a pretty good sized round. :) -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 15:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not really that into the actual name of your weapon... I seriously doubt that any knowledgeable Weapons Manufacturer would name a weapon the "Multipurpose Assault Rifle," no offense. Other than that, it's fine (although you may want to state the actual length of the bullet too). I named it Multipurpose because I plan to make it so that it can be used in many different enviroments, planetary conditions (extreme heat,extreme cold) and in space (not space, I mean like during S-S combat.) I personally think this weapon would cost a bit more, seeing as MA5's were 1600 cR. But a nice, short n' sweet article, otherwise. Thanks for the help guys, specifically Sgt Johnson. I am making it for Unworlding. Ammo = Disadvantage? Why would it say that the rifle's biggest disadvantage was "a lot of ammo?" That seems to be a plus. CarpeJugulum 19:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :I think its meant to mean that the Mag is cumbersome. :: :::Well I think that the author knows that but couldn't find a picture with a larger magazine. Also I was basing my opinion off of the fact that, yes the 10mm bullets are large and 60 would take up a lot of space, therefore making a very large and cumbersome magazine. :::: :::::Well this gun isn't the HK-33, and wouldn't have a 5.56mm barrel. :::::: ::::::: The guy just likes the way the gun looks, and if you're getting so caught up on the barrel size for the picture why don't you try and find a picture to match your requests. Also I knew the gun in the picture was an HK-33 I was referring to the article as not being an HK-33. :::::::: :::::::::Well I guess I'm not one of those people :) then again I'm pretty much unknown on here. Well I suppose that ends our little debate. :::::::::: I have revamped this page. Don't know if it's being used or not, but I didn't change any of the specifications, just changed grammar, sentence structure, some of the fields being used in the description box, such as maxammo, which is unneeded, because you already have the Magazine Size listed. You're welcome. Sayian Spartan 03:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC)